


Written In The Stars

by kidflash_fuckers



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining, this gets sad af but i promise it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidflash_fuckers/pseuds/kidflash_fuckers
Summary: Langa orbits the sun: a bright, excitable red-head. And he’s content with that; staying at a distance. He wishes he could get closer, closer, but-The sun, for all that it allows life to thrive, for all its beauty, still melted Icarus’ wax wings. Who’s to say Langa will turn out any better?ORSo, so, so much pining.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my dog for snoring very loudly beside me and contributing in no way at ALL while i worked on this at 1 am in the morning

The nature of the universe is that things bunch together, and they drift, and they orbit. Solar systems group, drift toward each other, orbit around one too-bright, incomprehensibly  _ huge _ thing. The planets will circle around the sun, the sun will drift through the milky way, and they will mostly stay like this, at least for a while (too long for humans to really wrap their heads around).

The nature of people is eerily similar, a smaller echo of the greatness that is the cosmos. They drift, and they group, and they orbit. 

(Maybe, Langa thinks, humans have just projected their own existence, to make sense of everything around them. Or maybe things really do just echo.)

If people orbit, then Langa has circled plenty. Not even necessarily people; he floated around snowboarding for so long, only for his path to cross with skateboarding, throwing him irreversibly off course. 

(He doesn’t mind. The new course looks fun as  _ hell _ , and it’s not like things were perfect before, anyway.)

(Besides, if he’s being truthful, it’s not skateboarding that he orbits. Langa orbits the sun: a bright, excitable red-head. And he’s content with that; staying at a distance. He wishes he could get closer, closer, but-

The sun, for all that it allows life to thrive, for all its beauty, still melted Icarus’ wax wings. Who’s to say Langa will turn out any better?)

  
  
  


Langa vows to keep his feelings to himself. It doesn’t matter, not really, because he’d rather have Reki as a friend than lose him altogether. 

Besides, it’s not like what they have is  _ nothing _ . Reki is Langa’s best friend since moving to Japan, maybe his best friend  _ ever _ . 

(Sometimes, Reki’s eyes will linger just a little too long on Langa. Sometimes, Reki will get excited, and lose track of everything, and he will end up in Langa’s space, pressed so close together that Langa is afraid Reki will hear his heart thundering in his chest. 

Too often, Reki will look at Langa like he’s worth so much more than he is, like he’s  _ amazing _ . 

Langa pretends like those things mean something. He lets himself imagine, when he should be working on his homework, or doing something small, that Reki feels the same. What they have, though, is more than enough, and Langa doesn’t let himself lose track of that.)

  
  
  


Weirdly enough, it’s that Miya kid who figures it out first. Langa gets that he’s smart and all, but he’s a  _ child _ , what does he know about feelings?

“You like the slime, yeah?” Miya asks, entirely out of left field, as Langa balances on his board, about to try a new trick. (He almost loses his footing, much to the amusement of the little shit.)

Langa lies through his teeth, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Liar,” Miya says, pulling a face that would probably be more annoying if he weren’t a middle schooler. 

And he may be a liar, but now at least Miya can’t truthfully say that Langa is hopelessly gone for Reki. At the very least, Langa still has plausible deniability. 

It’s a little later, when Langa is picking himself off the concrete after a not-so-bad fall, that Miya tells him, “You should just fess up.” And then, to cover up that he might care at all, sneers, “It’d be less annoying than watching you dance around each other all day.”

“We’ll see,” Langa mumbles. What he really means is  _ fuck no _ . 

  
  
  


After S gets busted by the cops, after Reki and Langa have paused to regroup, and as they’re leaving after getting food (way too late, if the look the tired worker shot them is any indication), Reki says, “You should come stay over at my place, man, it’s so  _ late _ .” Langa only blinks, about to ask why the time matters all of the sudden  _ now _ . “It’s closer?”

And, well. Langa is exhausted. The sheepish, almost nervous grin Reki presents is only coincidental in Langa answering, “Sure,” before he can really think it through.

It’s not until Langa is staring at Reki’s tiny, messy bed, realising that there isn’t anywhere else for him to go, that the danger of the situation really reveals itself. 

It isn’t too late for him to just go home. He could probably fake an excuse about his mom being worried (likely not a lie), and leave. But before Langa can form his bullshit escape, Reki is tossing pajamas at him, and turning around to change into his own, and Langa spins on his heel to stare at the wall before he’s caught looking. 

Okay. This isn’t the worst thing that’ll ever happen. It’s fine.

_ It’s fine _ , Langa thinks, as Reki’s legs nudge against his in the too-small bed.  _ This is fine _ .

  
  
  


Stars collide, sometimes. It’s rare, and it’s dangerous; if they collide too fast, they will simply explode. If the conditions are wrong, it’ll just end in stardust being sprinkled across space. 

However, if stars meet slowly enough, if they ease into a collision, they can form a new star, one that’s even bigger and brighter than either of the original two. Langa is yet to figure out how this applies to people, but he’s nearly certain it does. He’s also nearly certain that, when applied to people, he’s broken the rules (and gotten away with it).

  
  
  


Langa wakes up with fluffy red hair tickling his chin, and a face pressed into the crook of his neck. Reki is lying half on top of him, breathing warm against Langa’s throat, uninjured arm tossed over his waist. It hurts; not the other boy crushing him under his weight, just-

This isn’t real. 

Still, Langa fakes sleep, clings to this for just a second longer. 

When Reki wakes up, there’s a full minute where he doesn’t move. Langa can practically feel him vibrating, the need to do something hitting every nerve in his body, but. For one minute, Reki is still. Then, slowly, he disentangles himself from Langa, making a show out of stretching his arm and popping his joints.

Langa wants so badly to ask. He doesn’t.

  
  
  


Out in the vast, sprawling expanse of space, things can end in _so_ _many_ different ways. The most permanent is heat death: slow, and so, so agonising. Burning all the way out, and going dark. 

(Langa is utterly terrified of heat death. He hopes - prays, really, that he never goes through that. That he and Reki never end that way.)

That isn’t how things end. They end, as they started, a little too fast for Langa to really process in the moment. 

Heat of the moment. Langa’s just crossed the finish line at S, barely a second before the other guy. It’s not even a big race; just. Just one that he won. 

Like always, Reki is there for him at the end, an excited grin on his face, bouncing in place. He never fails to surprise Langa, with how happy he is when he isn’t even the one who  _ won _ . 

But Reki is happy, so Langa smiles, too. Reki loops an arm around his neck, while they shove through the crowd, so they don’t lose track of each other. Langa holds the cloth of Reki’s hoodie in his fist, because he’s there, and he’s close, and Langa doesn’t want him to leave. 

Cherry says something about where Carla’s decided Langa could have done better, and Langa doesn’t hear it because Reki picks that moment to press closer, and he’s  _ distracting _ . 

“Yeah, but that was still  _ awesome _ ,” Reki argues, far too into a conversation that’s probably about the  _ exact _ angle of a turn. It’s far more endearing than it probably should be. 

And then Reki’s lips are pressing gently against Langa’s cheek, a gesture Reki only barely seems to notice as he goes right back to talking about what just went down. Cherry’s raised one eyebrow, and Langa feels like he’s being seen through as his face turns red where Reki kissed him.

_ What the fuck _ . 

Joe shows up behind Cherry. Langa barely notices Joe draping himself over the shoulders of a mildly annoyed (but at least a little in love) Cherry. “Didn’t know you were dating Snow,” He says, casual, like he hasn’t just dropped everything everywhere. 

Reki cuts off whatever he was going to say.

“Huh?”

Everything is in slow motion for a second. Several expressions cross, rapid-fire, over Reki’s face. Cherry glares at Joe, whispers something Langa can’t hear. He isn’t sure that he’s heard most of what’s happening, though, since  _ clearly _ he’s missing something. 

Reki stutters, voice shaky, “I, uh, forgot. Test. Tomorrow. Gotta go study,” He’s pulling back from Langa, stumbling over his own feet as he dashes into the crowd. “Later!”

There isn’t any exam tomorrow. Langa’s sure of that. 

He looks to Joe and Cherry, like they have any answers. Cherry is still glaring at Joe (but what’s new), and Joe. Looks guilty, a little. 

“I should,” Langa gestures in the direction that Reki ran off in. “Have a nice night,” He tacks on as he vanishes into the crowd.

There’s no test tomorrow. Langa hopes like  _ hell _ that Reki is at his own house, because he’s not sure where else he could even look.

  
  
  


Langa has been to Reki’s house before, obviously. He’s never tried climbing the side of it to knock on the window of Reki’s bedroom, though, and he isn’t sure that it’s his favourite experience. 

It’s been less than half an hour since Reki ran from S, and Langa’s cheek still burns. It hasn’t been that long, so Reki is probably still awake. 

Langa hopes like hell, as he perches precariously and taps on the glass, that Reki is awake, because Langa doesn’t think he can wait another night to figure out what’s going on.

Thankfully, Reki slides the window open. He’s changed into pajama pants by now, and his hair is loose around his face, no longer held back. His eyes are puffy, like he’s been crying, and the smile on his face is forced. 

(Langa hates the fake smile. He hates it so, so much.)

“Can I come in?” Langa asks, realising only as Reki nods hesitantly that he didn’t plan this far ahead. He stands in the middle of the other boy’s room, with a thousand things he  _ needs _ to say, and no idea where to start.

Now is  _ the _ time to put his feelings out there, if he’s going to do it, because tonight is already so damn  _ weird _ , and Langa thinks that maybe… maybe there’s a chance that Reki feels the same. He also needs to ask if he just missed something, because it sure as hell  _ feels _ like he did-

Langa doesn’t even realise he’s pacing until Reki hesitantly places a hand on his arm to slow him down. “Langa-”

“I’m going to kiss you,” Langa ends up blurting, not even realising until after he’s said it that he meant to. Maybe he didn’t mean to, really, but it’s out there, now. “I mean, um. If that’s… alright?”

Reki’s eyes blow wide open, but then he’s nodding, almost desperately, and Langa steps a little closer until -- Reki’s lips are soft. Langa hadn’t really let himself imagine, before, what they would feel like. This is probably better than anything he could have come up with.

As suddenly as it had started, Reki is pulling back, tucking his head against Langa’s chest as he laughs, a light, airy sound. “You didn’t have to climb my window, man.” Langa brings his arms up to loop around Reki’s back, and Reki tightens his hold around Langa in return. “Coulda just texted or something.”

“Maybe it’s for the drama, Reki.”

  
  
  


The next time they see Joe is on their first date, because he has his restaurant, and Langa points out that he’s at least partially responsible for everything. Reki says some cheesy bullshit about being happy wherever they go, so long as it’s together. Langa rolls his eyes, like he isn’t blushing more furiously than is possibly warranted. 

Joe acts as normal as he ever does when they all meet in public, away from the harsh environment of S. That is, if Langa ignores all the glances toward his and Reki’s joined hands, like Joe’s trying to figure something out. 

At one point, Reki goes to the washroom. Joe walks up after a moment. Awkwardly, the green-haired man asks, “So, ah, did you guys… work everything out?”

Langa doesn’t really want to answer, because he and Reki haven’t talked about if they’re going to tell anyone. (Langa wants to. He wants the world to know that he’s Reki’s.) “Yes,” He says, not really planning to elaborate. 

That’s when Reki comes back, though, because he’s the kind of person who treats the washroom like it’s something to speed through. “Hell yeah!” He exclaims. “Langa’s my  _ boyfriend, _ now!” 

Joe smiles, visibly relieved. “You two are good for each other,” He says.

  
  
  


It’s impossible to perfectly correlate space, and the stars, to human beings. The universe may be a series of things that echo each other, each on their own scales, but really? The stars pale in comparison to some people.

Reki isn’t perfect. He’s a little forgetful, sometimes, and he has a habit of focusing on one thing for longer than is sometimes healthy. He’s not  _ perfect. _ But he’s incredible nonetheless, and Langa prefers Reki to some fireball lightyears away. 

He shines just as brightly, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it doesn't make the most sense for all the space stuff since this is from langas pov HOWEVER. however. his whole thing is being canadian. and AS A CANADIAN. we have many stars in our night skies (especially in my province, which langa is distinctly not from as a snowboarder (shoutout to our single lonely ski hill four hours from where i grew up)), and i'm deciding that he got obsessed with that as well. snowboarding is a WINTER SPORT and the stars are out for a LOT LONGER in the winter. it makes SENSE. also creative liberty lol.
> 
> if you wanna yell about these dumbass characters feel free to scream at me on [tumblr](https://gay-f00l.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment ! i stg its not annoying and i'm real slow about responding but i appreciate it so much!
> 
> (also if ppl like this one, i'll write another fic when the shows done of langa showing reki some places in canada bc thats one of the only things im qualified to talk abt, and only vaguely. might write it either way tho lol no pressure)


End file.
